Rumbelle - ŠTVRTÁ - 101 - 105 kapitola
by domiceli
Summary: Gold rieši synove problémy...povedľa svojich...:-)


**ŠTVRTÁ**

_101. kapitola_

**Meče...**

Nájsť pootvorené dvere mu nepripadalo vôbec čudné, otvorila mu už „crngáčom" dolné vchodové a hoci pôvodne nemal v úmysle zabíjať tu čas a chcel len kdesi medzi prahom a súkromím vyjadriť svoj vôbec nie konzervatívny, dokonca ani radikálny názor, onen prah nakoniec prekročil.

Šero navodzovalo pokoj, ale na neho neúčinkovalo. To, o čo prišiel žiadať, respektíve prosiť, potrebovalo len jednoducho von. Rýchlo, kým si to predsa len nerozmyslí.

Na linke zasyčali piesty a príjemnú domácku atmosféru navodzujúce štrnganie šálok.

- Ani nevieš, aká som rada, že už si späť! – ozvalo sa z kuchynky. – Ak si priveľmi zakrvavila sekeru, nechaj ju vo vani, nájdem drôtenku, pomôžem ti ju potom vydrhnúť! – dozneli inštrukcie miešané so zvukom rýchlovarnej kanvice, zrejme tiež dobre vyčistenej octom, lebo pískala o dušu.

V osvetlenej medzierke smerom z kuchyne do obývačky sa po chvíli zjavili dve šálky s pariacim sa nápojom, podľa vône zasmaženým rumom, potom dve dlane, ruky a tvár Belly, vyjavená, len čo spozorovala, kto to vlastne stojí na chodbičke v predsienke.

- Sekerou? To nemá doma hodvábnu šatku, jed, alebo čokoľvek menej nápadné na vraždu?! – spýtal sa úplne vážnym hlasom. - Vážne šla...za ním?! – ukázal za seba na vchodové dvere zmraštiac nevôľou tvár. – ...a ty si jej to dovolila?! – vyčítal.

- Som len slabá žena...čeliť uragánu viem len nekladením odporu. – zaklipkala očami, uvedomiac si dodatočne dvojzmyselnosť výpovede.

Bol vnímavý, s tým mala počítať. Zhrozene pozrela na horúce šálky a predstavila si situáciu, ako sa bláznia s Emmou vo výťahu, keď jedna má plné ruky, bez možnosti sa brániť a druhá sa ju snaží uštekliť k smrti.

- Toto sú poľahčujúce okolnosti? – vytiahol jej z trasúcich sa prstov jednu zo šálok a privoňal si k nej.

Rum. Trošku doliaty čajom.

– ...akože považovaná za obeť vplyvu alkoholu, dostane nižšiu sadzbu? – usmial sa cez paru, kým ohriatou rukou pomaly zašiel cez líce dozadu na temeno a pritiahol si jej tvár k svojej, nežne jej pritlačiac pery k pootvoreným ústam. – Prepáč, v tom strese som ťa aj zabudol pozdraviť. – zopakoval „pozdrav", vydoloval ruku spod hebkých vlasov, oboma oblapil šálku a prešiel do obývačky k jedálenskému stolu.

Po dvoch krokoch sa otočil.

- Pozvala si ma, však?! – usmial sa zas. – Smiem vedieť, čo tu vlastne robíš? Je už dosť pokročilá doba a ...- zabrzdil.

Je mladá, ale je dospelá. Skoro dospelá...Stále mu to uniká. Učiteľstvo je skrátka diagnóza. Mentorovanie, poúčanie, dohováranie, vysvetľovanie. Uškrnul sa a zadíval do roztrasenej hladiny grogu.

- S Emmou sme sa dohodli, že sa budeme spolu učiť. Presvedčila otca a môžem tu u nej prespať. – sadla si oproti nemu, pozorne zakladajúc konce minisukme pod zadok a spôsobne držiac nohy vedľa seba, lakte dolu zo stola, pritlačené o telo.

Aj byť študentom je diagnóza. Pred dospelákmi sa snažia všetci pôsobiť vychovane, spôsobne, inteligentne, vážne...Smiešne.

Nedokázal sa neusmiať.

- Bavíte sa?! – zadrela urazene.

- Prepáč, prišiel mi na um taký starý vtip... – pokýval záporne hlavou, aby dal jasne najavo, že ho nemieni v žiadnom prípade reprodukovať a radšej sa plným dúškom napil, neuvedomiac si, že nápoj je ešte prihorúci.

Honor učiteľa sa stratil v dosť razantých vulgarizmoch.

Vysúkala sa spoza stola a pribehla na pomoc. Lepšiu sestričku si ani nemohol priať, aj keď predstava francúzskeho bozku ho v tejto situácii veľmi nenadchla.

Túto liečebnú metódu našťastie nemala ani v úmysle použiť.

- Rýchlo mi povedzte ten vtip. – prikázala, aby ho odlákala od myšlienok na bolesť a prevexlovala k iným.

Pozrel hore do stropu, ale neboli tam naporúdzi žiadne výhovorky.

- Vieš, je o dvoch milencoch...- pozrel úskokom na ňu, či ju nevyplašil kategóriou vtipu.

Vyplašil, ale zahrala, že je nad vecou.

- ...teda títo dvaja milenci, po vášnivých intímnych chvíľach...- predsa len prehodnotil boľavý jazyk a snažil sa ukoristiť jej pery, alebo čokoľvek z jej jemnej pokožky, lenže stopla ho.

- Nepotrebujem názorné ukážky, pán profesor, som dostatočne chápavá, aj bez praktických príkladov. Vaša prednáška mi postačí v teoretickej rovine. – stopla ho. - ...takže po spoločných intímnych chvíľach...- zopakovala mu indície, aby sa napojil.

Povzdychol a nasal do úst trochu chladného vzduchu v márnej snahe ochladiť celé vnútro, nielen popálený jazyk.

- Takže...potom „po tom"...- zdôraznil. - ...sa ona otočí k nemu a spýta sa: „Miláčik, urobíš pre mňa čokoľvek na svete?" A on jej odpovie: „Samozrejme, srdiečko! Splním ti všetko, čo si praješ!"...A ona: „Tak ma, prosím, zajtra, nevyvolaj z chémie!"...- uhol bokom, očakávajúc inzultáciu.

Vstala a pokývala hlavou.

- Hahaha...vtipné. – a odkráčala k svojej stoličke.

- Prosím, nesadaj si. Musíš odísť...srdiečko. – zastavil ju.

Obzrela sa na neho nechápavo.

- Vieš, potrebujem sa s Emmou, dúfam, že každú chvíľu príde, bez sekery...pozhovárať osamote a...navyše mal by sem prísť aj Neal. – pohliadol na ňu s prosbou nielen slovnou, ale aj v očiach.

Chápavo prikývla.

Prešla do predsiene, obliekla sa a pred odchodom ešte nakukla k nemu, zaprúc sa o veraje.

- Aby som nezabudla...Takže ma nesmiete v pondelok vyvolať z tej chémie! Uznajte, zabránili ste mi učiť sa...a drôtenky na tú sekeru sú pod dresom...- vyčarovala úsmev a rýchlo zatvorila dvere, lebo o chvíľu, by to už nemusela stihnúť...do príchodu Emmy. Popálený-nepopálený. Ideš...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_102. kapitola_

**Čierni pasažieri...**

Vydvihol si klopy kabáta, a to ani nebola zima. Niektoré zautomatizované činnosti okliešťovali ho, aj obťažovali, ale dnes nebol ten večer, kedy by sa im chcel vzoprieť.

Zabarikádoval len mozog, ktorý mu silou-mocou podsúval riešiť Emmu s Nealom. Teraz už nie. Teraz je to len na nich. Pozrel hore, do okien. Dnes sa tam bude asi svietiť dlhšie...alebo bude tma...

Pre seba má iný scenár : ráno múdrejšie večera. Plus...večera, ak sa mu podarí prespať sa až do poobedia. Doplnil aj sobotné menu v najpravdepodobnejších intenciách.

Tmavé mestečko poháňalo ho domov, napriek tomu, že ho tam nikto nečakal...

...alebo, že by predsa?

Jej silueta v kocke, matne sa črtala na vrchnom schodíku. Kývala sa mierne spredu - dozadu s rukami okolo skrčených kolien, s telom v kolíske, aby uchránila posledné zvyšky tepla.

- Bella... – zašepkal, lebo susedka vysvecovala ešte v predsienke a iste si robila presné záznamy diania na jeho dvoch schodíkoch.

Otočil sa tým smerom, strčil ruky do vreciek nohavíc a nahol sa trochu dopredu.

- Je 22,34, susedka... asi 14 stupňov nad nulou, vôbec nefúka a tak si sadám na svoj vlastný vrchný schodík a chcem tu sedieť približne pol hodinu. Stihnete si odbehnúť na toaletu! Prípadne zaútočte na chladničku a poriadne sa nadlábnite! Noc bude dlhá! – zakričal smerom do plota, čo oddeľoval jeho pozemok od susedinho a nežne pozrel zvrchu na svoju návštevu.

- To ste nemuseli. Už ja som ju pred hodinkou poslala, aby sa „šla vypchať"...- usmiala sa previnilo.

- To si si dovolila k takej milej, pozornej, či "pozorujúcej" slečne? – nadhodil kabát a prisadol si, potom sa podvihol, vyzliekol si ho a prehodil trasúcej sa Belle na plecia. – Máš vysokú spotrebu mojich kabátov a svetrov, drahá. To musí okamžite prestať! – pohrozil jej.

- Mali ste ma pozvať dnu a tento by ste si tým pádom ušetrili...na horšie časy. – zdvihla ramená a pritiahla si kabát, plný ešte jeho tepla a vône k sebe, ako relikviu, s ktorou sa nemieni tak rýchlo rozlúčiť.

Mlčal s rukou pod bradou.

Nemyslel si, že by to bol dobrý nápad, len hľadal slová, ako jej to povedať. Predbehla ho.

- Nechceli ste sa spýtať, prečo som vlastne tu? – pozerala bokom, zdalo sa jej trápne, že takto okato dobiedza. Dolieza.

Mlčal s rukou pod bradou a kochal sa v galérii jej lesklých očí, čo mu doprialo pouličné osvetlenie.

- ...ja som si uvedomila, že...som ten váš vtip...pravdepodobne, nepochopila...a asi naozaj...potrebujem nejakú tú názornú ukážku...- a bolo to vonku.

Mlčal.

Chvíľu.

S rukou pod bradou.

- Nemyslím si, že to je dobrý nápad, srdiečko. – zašepkal po chvíľke, chytiac jej dlaň do rúk, zovrel ju medzi svoje, ako perlu do lastúry.

Triasla sa mu v nich. Od sklamania.

- Chcem...- skúsila nástojčivejšie.

Priložil jej ukazovák na pery a záporne pokýval hlavou, pritiahnuc si ju na hruď, aby sa nemusel dívať, že je na pokraji plaču.

- Nie, nechceš. Ver mi, že nie. Všetko, čo sa deje okolo teba si priveľmi berieš a zdá sa ti, že ti utekajú jeden vlak za druhým a ty máš strach, že ďalší už nemusí nikto nikdy vypraviť...že tie svetielka posledného vagóna si odnášajú aj tvoju nádej...– pobozkal ju na vrch hlavy, nadýchnuc sa vône navlhnutých vlasov, kým pokračoval. – Náš vlak ešte len príde... Príde, srdiečko. A my dvaja si kúpime lístky a nastúpime...nechcem, aby sme len tajne naskakovali za jazdy, ako čierni pasažieri...- stíchol, vzal jej tvár do dlaní a ostatné dopovedal perami.

Bránka vrzgla.

- Ja len, keď tu tak sedíte...robila som očká a zostali mi, reku, či by ste si nedali, pán sused...- ozvalo sa spoza kríkov a prvé dve „očká" prileteli pekne veľké a guľaté, prekrúcajúce sa nad tanierikom s trčiacim vojskom špáradiel.

- Len poďte, drahá susedka, držím vám miesto. – pritlačil sa k Belle a ukázal vedľa seba z druhej strany.

Podala mu tanierik, nariasila zásteru nad kolená a s ufkaním a ochkaním si sadla, čo najbližšie to šlo.

- Ďakujem, ďakujem za pozvanie, je to od vás milé...Dajú si, slečinka, to sú z domácej klobásky, aj domácich uhoriek a ešte syr a paprika a maslo... Troška obschli, sa už odpredvčera, ale vy máte mladé, vlastné zuby, užujete. Toť pán profesor nech radšej opatrne...žuje. – šúchala si obnažené kolená a dívala sa zbožne na Golda.

Bella mala čo robiť, aby zadržala smiech. Cítil, ako to ňou cuká. Podal jej radšej tanierik.

- Papaj, moja! – urazene zavyl.

- Vy ste jeho? – nahla sa suseda, čo jej brucho dovolilo a pohliadla zvedavo na Bellu.

- Ešte nie! Ale aj to bude. – zamrmlal si potichu, sám pre seba, dostanúc za to štuchanec pod rebro. – Viete susedka, mám isté povinnosti... – otočil sa kráske chrbtom, oblapiac všetečnú susedku okolo ramena. Skoro sa mu pod ním rozpustila. Tsunami tuku...

- ...ono to nie je také jednoduché, keď ste raz obľúbeným pedagógom na škole. To potom za vami chodia žiaci aj domov, neberúc ohľad na vaše súkromie a rodinu a domácnosť...a vy musíte riešiť ich problémy. Chápete ma však? – pozrel na ňu vážne.

- Trepete, jak starý Palacký, susedko. – s námahou vstala a oprášila si veľký zadok. – Vyzerám, ako by som sa s koňom zrazila? Há?! – dala si ruky vbok.

Mal čo robiť, aby jej súhlasne neprikývol.

- Dobré s nami a zlé preč! - zdvihla výhražne ukazovák.

- Vy už nebodaj odchádzate? – zadrela nevinným hláskom doteraz mlčiaca Bella na jej poslednú frázu a Gold to neustál.

S potešením uznal. „Moja škola. Moja škola!".

- Na teba si dám obzvlášť pozor, sopľaňa! – vytrhla jej tanierik s očkami z rúk, až sa niektoré rozpleštili pod ich nohami. – Otca ti bude zaujímať, ako ťa „pán profesor" učia bozkávať sa! – zahrmela a odknísala sa von z dvora.

- Tak odznova... – natočil sa k nej a vzal tvár pod sánkou do oboch dlaní. – Trošku nadvihni bradu, áno, tak je to správne... a treba aj prižmúriť oči. Nie zatvoriť, iba prižmúriť, som povedal...- komentoval nahlas, svoju praktickú prednášku "o bozkávaní sa", aby susede náhodou nič neušlo.

Bella sa ale nebaví.

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_103. kapitola_

**Mama...**

- Ty už si doma? – spýtal sa so zvlneným čelom, zaregistrujúc šramot z obývačky.

Odpovedali mu len desiatky programov v trojsekundových intervaloch, podľa možností nedokonalého ovládača od televízora.

Neal sa díval na obšúchané tlačidlá a obrázky rôznych staníc prepleskujúce ponurú obývačku a tieňujúce ju do všemožných odtieňov ako stroboskop, ho vôbec nezaujímali.

- Podcenil si ju? – zarypol, pokojne si vyhŕňajúc rukávy košele, napriek očividne neuniknuteľne jasnej depkoidnej kôpke rozvalenej s bradou stále v šáli na gauči.

...ostrovy, koraly, morské dno, kuchyňa, trávnik, panter, vložky do lodičiek...žalúzie...tma...svetlo...kód nenájdený...ostrovy...panter...

- Neubližuj môjmu ovládaču, som naň citovo naviazaný! – vytrhol mu aparát z ruky a sadol si vedľa syna.

...ostrovy, kuchyňa...trávnik...

„Trávnik by nebol zlý...- zažli sa mu v mozgu náhle nečakané asociácie. ... „Spustený zavlažovač, teplá vlahá noc, látky prilepené o telá...ohňostroje z osláv v pozadí, alkohol...blato a okno...Nie, trávnik by nebol ani dobrý..."

Otočil sa na Neala, ktorý sa začínal ošívať, keď nepočul od otca žiadne otázky, kázanie, výčitky a rady a podobné trápnosti, čo bol automaticky očakával.

- Ako to mohla urobiť...- vyfúkol suché konštatovanie do vlhkého šálu.

Gold pochopil, o čom točí.

Nadýchol sa, vydýchol.

- To sa zväčša ide do lokálu a nezvládne sa prísun alkoholu, čo spustí následnú reťazovú reakciu v prípade, ak tou reťazou nie je pripútaná k tebe...a keďže nebola...Ozaj, kde si vlastne posledné dva dni bol, dočerta?! - nahol sa k nemu bližšie, strhol mu šál z krku a napravil si reputáciu starostlivého zvedavého otecka.

- Som dospelý! – zrúkol Neal pripravenú odpoveď na všetko, roztiahnuc ruky dohora, udržiac si reputáciu nezodpoveného pubertiaka.

Vytrhol si svoj zaslintaný šálik z tých Goldových.

- Ako pre koho, synak! Ako kedy a ako kde!...aby bolo jasno...! - vypol telku, šmariac ovládač o príručný stolík, následne sa po ňom hodil a hneď ju zas zapol, lebo v izbe zostala totálna tma.

Neal zašmátral vo vrecku a vytiahol odtiaľ malú škatuľku.

Bola prázdna a pýtala si vysvetlenie.

- ...v meste. – ozvalo sa na niektorú z prvších otázok. – Hľadal som majiteľa jednej záložne, do ktorej som...musel som... vtedy...to je teraz jedno... mal niečo, čo som chcel späť.-

- Snáď mi nechceš tvrdiť, že ...snubný prsteň, ktorý som kedysi dal tvojej matke?! – prekvapil sa Gold, dešifrujúc veľkosť aj účel miniatúrnej škatuľky.

- Nie! Snubný prsteň, ktorý kedysi dostala od Hooka!...ten tvoj som prepil ani neviem kde a s kým...mama ho vtedy ani nehľadala...- vyvalil sa Neal s rukou na čele, ako po ťažkej opici o opierku gauča.

Gold vystrelil.

- Ty si chcel dať Emme Hookov snubný prsteň?! – vytasil oči na syna.

Opäť si funel kdesi na hruď, prekrúcajúc v ruke prázdnu papierovú škatuľku.

- Bol krajší a väčší, ako ten tvoj...- odmrmlal mu.

Znervóznel a rozkmital sa zúfalo všetkými smermi, hľadajúc niekde odpoveď, riešenie, päsť, ktorá by nebola jeho vlastná a mohol ňou inzultovať toho fracka, čo mu okupuje sedačku a nielen drísta, ale aj činí jednu kravinu za druhou.

- A kde ho máš?! – skríkol.

- Prijala ho. – usmial sa trochu falošne a trochu smutne, spomenúc si, čo nasledovalo potom...

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_104. kapitola_

**Otec...**

Nemusel byť ani fatalista, a predsa nemohol poprieť, že osud jeho syna zrejme riadia dosť škodoradostné bytosti buď s do špiku kosti vybičovaným zákerným zmyslom pre čierny humor, alebo jednoducho priami podporovatelia a skalní prívrženci jeho nevyspytateľných vlastných masochistických sklonov, ktoré ho skratkami viedli vždy priamo pred popravčiu čatu. Nech ňou boli vlastní rodičia, frajerka, dieťa...Šmyk...fik...koniec!

Bolo mu jasné, že rozprávať sa mu o tom nechce, ale aj to, že to musí dostať zo seba von. Najlepšie bude, ak niekoho obviní.

- Mal som ti povedať o tom telefonáte...než som ťa k nej poslal... – pokyvkal si hlavou a uznal svoj podiel viny.

Uzná aj zvyšok, ak to synovi pomôže.

Nejavil záujem.

- Ani sa neopýtaš, o akom telefonáte to hovorím? – nahol sa a zameral na zachytenie Nealovho pohľadu.

- ...o akom telefonáte to hovoríš?...- ozvalo sa znudene do šálu, len aby mu urobil radosť a nevyslúžil si zas výčitky navyše, že ho stále, sústavne a permanentne ignoruje, hoci sa snaží...

Tá apatia sa mu nepáčila, ale bola znesiteľnejšia, ako jeho hnev, krik a prípadné výbuchy zlosti.

Zrejme sa mýli. Neal nikdy nevybuchoval v jeho intenciách. Toto po ňom nezdedil. Škoda. Hádať sa vie celkom presvedčivo. Pokojné psychologické presviedčanie mu nešlo.

- Hook sa chce pomstiť mne. Nedodržal som totiž slovo...-

Neal sa uškrnul. „Kedy jeho otec dodržal dané slovo?!"...pomyslel si cynicky. Ledva sa nadýchol, vzduchu v šáli bolo už málo a oprel sa dozadu s očami v strope.

- Nesnaž sa. Neverím ti. – zašepkal duto. – Mamin prsteň ho síce trochu prekvapil, možno aj vytočil, to nezakryl, ale...nič nevieš. Nebol si tam...Nevidel si, ako sa tí dvaja na seba dívali...- poškrabal sa vzadu v hustých vlasoch, zmraštiac tvár rovnako ako jeho matrica v staršom vydaní, smutne hľadiaca na citové poryvy svojho jediného potomka, čo mu rozkmytávali tvár i celé telo. Obom.

- Neal! To je inak! – chytil sa Gold spásonosného vysvetlenia. - Veď sa ti celý čas snažím povedať, že ide iba o hlúpu stávku, vlastne nie stávku, len akt pomsty...-

- Mlč! – stopol ho, vyšponujúc sa a konečne rozčúlene reagujúc. – Nie som ochotný, nie som schopný akceptovať nijaké „akty"! ...Dočerta, čo to nechápeš?! Emma prijala môj návrh na...moje požiadanie o ruku...a potom ..."zazvonil zvonec a rozprávky je koniec!"...A otvoria sa dvere, v nich stojí muž, čo vyzerá ako posledný pirát vypľutý v civilizácii a ty v jeho očiach vidíš celú jeho minulosť, iba s tým rozdielom, že žena v tom „akte" pomsty, ako ty vravíš, nie je moja vlastná matka, ale moja vlastná snúbenica! – dokončil, ledva potláčajúc smútok, ďobajúc si všetkými desiatimi do hrude.

Jediné, čo ho napadlo, bolo objatie. Strpel jeho odpor, vzdor a bránenie sa otcovej náhlej náklonnosti.

- Neal, Neal, Neal...to bude inak... Ja tomu verím, že je to všetko inak, synak. Emma je silná žena, vie, čo chce od života, vie, ako to v ňom chodí...- mal čo robiť, aby ho udržal. – Ona by teba a Henryho nikdy nezradila...takýmto spôsobom...- radšej sa vyhýbal priamym pomenovaniam, hoci sám slovám, čo z neho šli, veľmi neveril.

Emma je schopná všetkého. Nie sama pre seba, ale v mene svojho altruizmu, nekontrolovateľného, iste vrodeného filantropizmu a v konečnom dôsledku - sebaobety pre iných. Lenže cena, ktorú za to platí, ide občas aj z vreciek jej blízkych, napriek tomu, že to tak nechce, nechcela...

Vymanil sa zo zovretia a pozrel na otca. Ako na vírus, záporne krútiac hlavou.

- Vždy som si zo všetkého najviac prial, aby si mal pravdu, otec. Vždy. Aj vtedy, keď si vravel, ako sa zmeníš...a následne po mňa prišla sociálka, aj teraz, keď sa zaprisáhavaš, že vieš, že medzi Emmou a Hookom určite nič nie je...aké by to bolo len pekné...a potom Emma prehovorila... – stopol jeho obranu a snahu o odpoveď. – Nesnaž sa, prosím. Ja som sa s Emmou zhováral. Povedala mi všetko. Povedala mi to pred ním... – zdvihol kútik úst, spomenúc si, že mu to celé pripadalo ako fraška.

Nadnesená, hyperbolizovaná fraška na záver hry o potrestaní vinníkov, ktorých zrazu bolo priveľa na hapyend a diváci vstávali zo sedadiel neuspokojení a rozpačití, lebo herci zaujali štronzo postoj.

- To, že sa spolu opili a pobozkal ju, ešte nič neznamená! – skúsil znova oponovať.

Neal sa uškrnul.

- To bolo predvčerom, otec. Kúp si dnešné noviny! – ukázal na neho prstom, vstal, cúval a s rukami vo vreckách pokrčeného kabáta odišiel z izby.

„To by Emma neurobila..." trhol hlavou dozadu..."alebo..."

**ŠTVRTÁ**

_105. kapitola_

**Nočné mesto...**

Snaha byť nenápadná, nevyšla. Spánok rodičov býva povrchnejší a labilnejší o to viac, o čo bližšie je polnoc, či hodina ranná.

Žmúril v medzierke spálne, klipkal očami do svetla a premýšľal, odkiaľ sa to vlastne jeho potomok vracia, keďže mal napriek pivnému zabúdaču pocit, že ho ledva-ledva uprosila, aby smela prenocovať u kamošky...To noc už končí?! Skončila?!

Nechcela si v hlave nahrádzať posledné chvíľky s ním, tak sa veľmi nenamáhala s výhovorkami a vytasila prvú, ku podivu celkom uveriteľnú.

- Henry mal horúčku, Emma šla s ním a Nealom na pohotovosť... Nechcela som otravovať. – zdvihla smutne kútik a snažila sa odčítať z otcových ospalých, ale ostražitých žmurkaní, či to prešlo.

Asi. Prešlo.

- Aspoň vidíš, aké to je mať dieťa za slobodna... a mladá... a bez dokončenia školy... – a ďalej už prednáška pokračovala k intenciách, v akých bola pripravená. Skôr naštepená do rodiča hneď po jej prvom nádychu na tomto božom svete... a aktivovaná vždy po každom novom nádychu, kedykoľvek v budúcnosti, zhruba do stovky. Približne. Orientačne.

Motív zodpovednosti a tak.

Prvých pár minút prikyvovala, druhých sa pokyvovala a s treťou načatou päťminútovicou sa drzo spýtala, či už smie si ísť ľahnúť, čím si vyslúžila ďalšie dve a bola rada, že len slovné facky.

Iste si ešte opakoval, čo povedal a ako to povedal aj po zatvorení, respektíve pribuchnutí spálne, ale ona už mala v DVD vložený vlastný film.

Nočné mesto...

Nočné mesto.

Ešte stále mal pocit, že v jeho dlani sa chveje tá jej. Uložená iba opatrne, pripravená sa vyšmyknúť pred každým nečakaným pohľadom.

Aká škoda, že nikoho nestretli.

Nebol by jej dovolil, opustiť jeho hniezdo.

Kráčali spomalene, ak by sa dalo cúvať, zaradia spiatočku, ale dnes už „dobrovoľne" nechceli načínať ďalšiu zo zakázaných cukroviniek. Aspoň nie naostro. Priamo...

Iba tak v duchu...nejasne...matne...iluzórne...možno...Celkom určite.

Opretý o lakte s plnými hrsťami jej hustých vlasov v oboch rukách, čo mu v každej kvapke potu odosielali do nozdier nekončiace pozdravy šampónu zmiešaného s jej vlhkou túžbou, nedokázal sa odtrhnúť z neviditeľných pút, ktorými ho držala nad svojou, trhaným dychom ešte stále rozdýchanou tvárou. V takmer nepostrehnuteľnom pohybe brady hrdo dvíhanej a odhaľujúcej tenkú napínanú kožu hrdla, skrývala sa jej moc, o ktorej začínala práve nepochybovať.

Márne sa ju, uväznenú pod svojím telom, pokúšal tlmiť spŕškou nedočkavých prudkých bozkov, najskôr v sieti rozhadzovaných vlasov. Nezastavili ju ani spomalene nastavované hrádze na jedno miesto prisatých pier. Len jej tlmený povzdych ho posúval vždy ďalej a ďalej kĺzavo sa priliepajúc, nadychujúc sa vlastných výdychov, lebo nezostával čas hľadať v ich tesnom objatí aj tak iba prihorúci vzduch noci...

Nočné mesto.

Zhlboka nasal jeho častice a napriek tomu, že mu v tom okamihu rozbili náruživú ilúziu predstavy, pousmial sa a vrátil dych tme, spokojne kráčajúc späť do chladnej opustenej vily, ktorá už dnes mohla byť svedkom...

Dnes ešte nie...

Nočné mesto...

Nezažala ani len nočnú lampu, v snahe uvidieť z okna svojej detskej izby ešte aspoň na okamih, jeho v tme sa strácajúcu siluetu.

Iba tak v duchu...nejasne...matne...iluzórne...možno...Celkom určite.

Prechádzala mu spodnou časťou dlaní kdesi zdola očakávaním prehnutého chrbta k obnaženým pleciam, občas sa akoby len náhodou bruškami prstov letmo dotknúc nahej teplej kože. Medzierkou medzi stlačenými lopatkami prebehlo ich všetkých desať a ponorili sa do polodlhých vlasov a pritiahnutím sa za ne sa oprela čelom o šiju, nasajúc z nej imaginárnu silu, otáčala sa sama, spomalene, chrbtom, pritískala k jeho horúcemu telu, zakladajúc skladačku toho svojho do identických častí muža a počkala si, kým jeho dlane nájdu popamäti tie jej a do zvukov o seba sa ako dva príboje po ramenách vlniacich vlasov, prepašujú obaja svoje volanie po splynutí...

Cúvla od okna, sama prekvapená svojím odvážnym prianím, ale obraz ich spletených tiel sa už dávno strácal rozpŕchnutý preľaknutím kdesi v nedoziernej tme.

Dnes ešte nie...


End file.
